C'est ma faute
by loufoka
Summary: [songficoneshot]Une promesse entre et deux êtres qui s'aiment. Une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps. Une promesse ...


**Disclamer **: et ben nan, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination de JKR !

**Résumé :** Une promesse entre et deux êtres qui s'aiment. Une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps. Une promesse ...

**Note :** première song fic alors, laissez moi vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

Une promesse. Elle se souvient encore parfaitement de cette promesse qu'Il avait fait il y a de cela 30 ans au moins. Elle l'entend encore prononcer ces mots alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait participé à la première bataille menée contre Voldemort mais avait été gravement blessée et ne pouvait pas prendre part à celle qui allait mettre fin à sa puissance.

"Écoute Hermione, avait-il dit d'un ton sérieux, je dois partir Le combattre. Mais je voudrai te demander une chose."

"Oui, je t'écoute l'avait-elle encouragé, un sourire chaleureux se dessinant sur ces lèvres."

"Attends-moi ! Je viendrai te chercher ! A Prés-au-Lard quand tu apprendras par la Gazette du Sorcier que le Mage Noir a été vaincu. Promets-moi que tu m'attendras près de la Cabane Hurlante."

Hermione souriait, mais des larmes lui piquait les yeux. " Je te promets que je viendrai " avait-elle soufflé.

Ron l'avait alors regardé comme s'il voulait graver son image dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant baignées de larmes. Puis il s'était en aller sans se retourner pour ne pas montrer ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Le jour où elle avait appris la chute de Lord Voldemort, quelques années plus tard, elle s'était pouponnée et était partie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à Prés-au-Lard. Elle patienta jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue : il n'était pas venu. Peut-être était-il mort ? Non, elle l'aurait sentit s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et elle refit la même chose chaque jour pendant près de 2 ans, sans que Ron ne vienne à sa rencontre. Son amour pour lui s'était peu à peu transformé en une sorte de rancoeur : elle lui en voulait énormément de ne pas être là, de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles... Elle s'efforçait de contenir la colère qui commençait à grandir petit à petit dans son être. Et un beau jour du mois de juin, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et qu'une petite brise se levait, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Il était là, face à elle. Elle retint un petit cri et commença à s'avancer vers lui : d'un seul coup, toute sa rancoeur envers Ron s'était volatilisée. Mais avant que Hermione ne dise mot, il fit un geste pour la stopper à quelque centimètre de lui.

"Hermione... comme tu m'as manqué !" lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se sentit frémir. Cependant, quelque chose dans la voix de Ron avait changé. Elle le regarda et voulut parler mais il l'interrompit en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

"Il faut que je te parle, commença t-il d'un air sombre. Et je t'en pris, ne m'interromps pas, c'est difficile ce que j'ai à te dire."

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi, un pressentiment peut-être, mes des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Ron commença alors :

" Il est bien tard  
Je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
Plus on attend et plus  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore.  
Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.

C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute

Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre..."

Sur les joues de Hermione, des larmes perlèrent. Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle l'aimait toujours même s'il l'avait fait attendre tout ce temps et qu'elle avait ressentit de la colère envers lui. Elle lui pardonnait. Mais il continua, la voix tremblante de tristesse :

" Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes  
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.  
Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la Terre  
Et laisser la poussière  
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.  
Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement.

C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute

Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre."

Une larme coula sur la joue de Ron. Mais il l'essuya d'un geste vif avant que Hermione ne la voit. Il la remercia de l'avoir écouté et lui dit tendrement qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne la ferait pas attendre, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait certes, moins que lui, mais qui saurait la rendre heureuse. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres aux goût salé et lui murmura un "Je t'aimerai toujours". Puis il transplana avant que Hermione ne puisse le retenir et lui dire que toute cette attente lui avait été égale et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Cette nuit là, les villageois entendirent de longues plaintes et gémissements venant, disaient-ils, de la Cabane Hurlante.

Encore maintenant, après avoir fait sa vie, Hermione revenait tout les jours quelques minutes à la Cabane Hurlante, espérant croisé son amour de toujours. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, à l'observer, mais à chaque fois, il n'y avait qu'elle. Seul un oeil magique aurait pu voir que chaque jour Ron était venu admirer son tendre amour, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Voilà, la chanson que j'ai utilisée est "C'est ma faute" de Kyo (elle vient de leur tout premier album qui s'apelle KYO, mais je pense que très peu de personne connait cet album). J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu.


End file.
